Book scanning is the process of converting physical books into digital media such as images, electronic text, or electronic books (e-books) by using an image scanner. Digital books can be easily distributed, reproduced, and read on-screen. There have been a myriad of image and book scanners. However, they are typically very space inefficient, complex, and expensive.
In an ordinary commercial image scanner, the book is placed on a flat glass plate (or platen), and a light and optical array moves across the book underneath the glass. Alternatively, the binding is cut off or the pages are converted to loose leaf sheets, and the pages may then be fed into a feeder for automated processing. However, this is destructive to the book, requires additional processing, and can be time consuming, especially to re-bind or gather the pages into book format. Obviously, for some books, such potentially destructive methods are not possible and certainly not desired for most books or volumes.
In manual book scanners, the glass plate extends to the edge of the scanner, making it easier to line up the book's spine. Other book scanners place the book face up in a v-shaped frame, and photograph the pages from above. The pages must be turned by hand or by automated paper transport devices. Glass or plastic sheets are usually pressed against the page to flatten it. These book scanners are large, cumbersome and not appropriate for personal use.
Scanning at low resolution, for example 300 dpi, is adequate for conversion to digital text output, but for archival reproduction of rare, elaborate or illustrated books, much higher resolution is necessary. Currently, high-end scanners capable of thousands of pages per hour can cost thousands of dollars, but do-it-yourself (DIY), manual book scanners capable of 1200 pages per hour can be built for hundreds of dollars.
However, none of these scanners combine high resolution, high speed processing in a small footprint device at a reasonable cost for personal use. Additionally, DIY scanners, and even higher end scanners, rely on regular digital cameras to take images of the book pages.
Furthermore, regarding automating of the scanning, page turning is typically complex and error prone. Often, robotic arms are used to effect page turning, necessarily increasing the size and cost of the device. The available devices are not suitable or even optimized for personal use.
There is certainly a need for a personal use book digitizing device. With the prolific use of tablet computing devices like the iPad® and Android® devices, it would be desirable for people to digitize their personal book collections into electronic books and read what they own on the go.
Additionally, automatic page turning is important in order for people to really scan or read a book without the laborious effort to turn every page to effect scanning.
True “reading” of a paper book electronically, i.e. the book being first intelligently recognized by a computer, and then read out loud with audible sound benefits many. At least the blind, visually impaired, and other people who prefer audible books desire such technology. Children or other people who are unable to read books themselves due to disability or time constraints also benefit.
After scanning, software adjusts the document images by lining the images up, cropping the images, picture-editing the images, and converting the document images to text and final e-book form. Human proofreaders usually check the output for errors. Even after capturing the pages, typical Visually Impaired Products (VIP) are normally very bulky and only serve to increase the overall size and cost of the device. Thus, an improved form of book scanning, digitization and machine-assisted reading is desired.